The gross morphological integrity of the nuclei from higher eukaryotic cells has been shown to be independent of the inner and/or outer nuclear membrane. I have reported the isolation and characterization of a protein and DNA containing network from the nuclei of cultured HeLa cells, that has properties consistent with the idea that this network is involved in the determination of the gross structure and overall supramolecular organization of nuclei. This network, termed the (non-membranous) nuclear ghost, is composed of protein and DNA in a ratio of 5 to 1, by weight. The protein consists of six major polypeptides with molecular weights of 46,000 to 70,000 daltons, which have unique DNA-binding and self aggregating properties. These properties are believed to result in the formation of the prominent subunit structures present in nuclear ghosts. My current research is aimed at the elucidation of the role of this small group of proteins in both the supramolecular structure and dynamic properties of nuclei. An understanding of these two features of nuclei will almost assuredly be a prerequisite for the application of gene transfer technology to human cells for the control and eradication of inherited diseases.